


Ba=Zing!

by arctapus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, humor contest offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctapus/pseuds/arctapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for another site's contest. LOL! I apparently am confused. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba=Zing!

**Author's Note:**

> see summary

Ba-Zing!

 

-0-

Prime,

My son, Shockwave has a painted hand print on his optic that your little demon spawn, Bumblebee put there during nap time at My Little Pony Day Care today. I am gravely displeased. If this continues I will invade your base and break things at random. Get your brat in line. I will not give you further warning.

Yours in deep malevolence,

Megatron

-0-

Megatron,

First of all, ~~BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~~! allow me to convey to you my most ~~insincere~~ sincere ~~indifference~~ dismay about this incident. That being said, may I include my ~~BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!~~ extreme ~~delight~~ disappointment in my son's ~~fabulous~~ actions. I am afraid he tends to take after ~~my old lady~~ his mother, Ironhide. I am ~~delighted~~ sorry that Bumblebee decided to ~~embellish~~ paint your ~~Cyclops~~ son. Please accept my ~~riotous laughter and~~ sparkfelt ~~guffaws~~ apologies for my son's act of ~~inspired awesomeness~~ vandalism and ~~utterly delightful~~ personal awfulness. I will make sure that he gets ~~extra desserts and a pony ride~~ the appropriate punishment to fit the ~~great accomplishment~~ crime. I hope from my words that the seriousness ~~*snicker*~~ that I take this is expressed to you in the content of this ~~celebratory annoncement of the awesomeness that is my son~~ email.

With the utmost ~~contempt~~ seriousness of ~~yawn~~ intentions,

Optimus Prime

PS. Mow your lawn.


End file.
